


Seasons in the Sun - The Snufmin Collection (Mostly)

by PricklyTrash



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Baby Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Help, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Multi, One Shot Collection, Short, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyTrash/pseuds/PricklyTrash
Summary: A collection of short stories that (mostly) involve Snufmin. If it didn't really involve it, then it will probably be mentioned somewhere in a story, but it mostly consists of those two darlings!Each story will contain a mark that indicates what will happen within that story, that way if you want to avoid certain ones, it gravitate towards others than you can!The system will alter, or change if needed, but I will definitely keep it updated! Enjoy!
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Since this will be a series of short stories placed into one book, I have created a marking system that helps identify what the story will be about and what will be contained within the story. Just because a mark is here, doesn't mean one will be written, it's just here in case it does happen. This system will be used within my other story collections and may alter, depending on several factors, like if one needs added, or if, for some reason, the markings don't show up on certain devices. 

  
  


**∅ Smut/Heavy Petting**

Works that are NSFW, not safe for work. Just because this symbol is set, it does not mean that they'll frick the frack. It could simply mean that they are having a particularly heavy make out session. Of course, kisses and the like do not fall into this category, it's when it gets a bit intense that this mark will be placed, or if they in fact, do decide to fack. 

**❁ Fluff**

This mark represents that the story will contain nothing but happiness and overall cuteness. A story that will, hopefully, make you smile like an idiot in love, because the idiots in love within the book are having a good time. 

**❥ Emotions**

A story with this marking might just break your heart. A character, or characters, in this tale are having emotional issues that can be a bit too much. Ranging from depression, to self-loathing and any negative emotion in between, chances are it's happening. 

**† Violence**

Blood and gore will be within the story. Either from murder, death, or self-harm, you better believe there is blood being shed. This also could mean abuse, where the bleeding is internal, but still very much there. 

**❂ Comedy**

Honestly, you'll probably cringe before you laugh. The story is just silly and not meant to be taken seriously at all. Like fluff, it's meant to make you happy, though, as I stated, you'll probably just cringe and wish you didn't read my shitposts. 

**⊕ MPreg / Male Pregnancy**

Literally what it means. A dude is gonna have a baby. 

That's basically all I have now, until I have need for other marks. Hopefully this system helps you out in avoiding, or finding, specific stories. 


	2. Dancing With The Wind ❁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best way to enjoy the day, is to do nothing at all.
> 
> Or, to dance.

Some days there didn't need to be an adventure to have a good time. During these times it was best to just lay among the wildflowers, bask in the sunshine, and take in nature at it's finest moment. The wind, gentle as a mother's touch, kept the heat off and brought with it pleasant scents from across the hills. Clouds rolled idly by, bathing the world with shade as they blocked the sun every few moments, saving the friends from potential sunburns. 

Moomin had his eyes shut, head on paws as he took it all in. The beautiful trills of a harmonica swept across the peaceful valley, threatening to place him underneath the spell of sleep, yet he refused to let it take him. After all, how could he properly enjoy it if he did? 

Little My stretched out not far off, occasionally rolling around in the grass, but not moving as much as she normally would. Even she felt lackadaisical in this environment, not caring about the butterflies floating about, easily catchable if she bothered. 

Snufkin laid with them, the brim of his hat covering his eyes, though they too were closed. His harmonica danced with his fingertips across his mouth, slow and gentle notes caressing the wind in a dance unseen. It was just the three friends, SnorkMaiden busying herself with the Snork's lunch and Sniff most likely still sleeping this lovely day away. Back at MoominHouse, even Mama and Papa decided to enjoy the wonderful atmosphere. He took his writing outside, though his pen rarely took to the page, while Mama idled in her garden, tenderly caring for her arrangement of flowers. 

Today, truly, the world was at peace. Or at least, Moomin Valley was. There was no problem that needed taken care of, no one causing any problems, even Stinky couldn't be bothered to cause mischief in such fine weather. The Inspector lounged in a chair on the porch of the police station, The Mymble had taken her hoard with her on a walk, while her eldest child had a picnic set with Too-Ticky and Ninny. Even the Witch and Alicia were out and about, practicing spells in the sunlight just to enjoy it all.

Such rare and fine days need taken advantage of, after all, even if it was just to relax. 

Moomin hummed, eyelids opening to gaze upon his companions. Little My had become still, nearly falling into a doze, while Snufkin still played. He seemed almost oblivious to the world around them, however the troll knew much better. In fact, as his eyes remained on the Mumrik, the vagabond lifted his hat, auburn eyes locking with sapphire, a tiny smile hanging around his harmonica. Moomin grinned back, heart puttering at the sight of him. Even with years of being in one another's company, he still fell head over heels for the other. It only took one look and he'd find it difficult to breathe, but in such a lovely way, being surrounding with so much love and warmth. 

The moment seemed to speak to him, telling him that there was no need to be laying about. So, he stood, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow at him at the sudden movement. Moomin merely grinned widely, reaching down to pick his friend up to his feet. No words needed spoken, their closeness speaking volumes in this moment. Snufkin's smile grew, a soft chuckle hiding in his song. The notes picked up pace, curving into a different song altogether. Little My sat up at the change, broken blades of grass falling off of her crimson dress from the motion. She watched as Moomin hooked his arm around Snufkin's, the two twirling around one another, matching the sudden bouncy notes. Even with him dancing about, the song came out flawlessly, their feet kicked up a few petals in their wake, the gentle flowers dancing around them with the wind. 

Although Snufkin's song set the pace, it was Moomin who seemed to be leading. The troll took hold of Snufkin's free paw, spinning him out, nearly knocking the hat off his head. The song only stopped to allow a laugh, but was quick to proceed, not wanting the moment to end abruptly so. 

No words were spoken, not even when Little My hopped up and joined the duo, the three dancing with and around each other in a rhythm and pace that only they could manage. The breeze twirled with them, sometimes carrying a step for a moment longer, letting eyes lock for a second more than needed... Yes, such a dance could only have happened on such a day. 

Both friends held out their paws and Little My grabbed hold, grinning widely as she was spun around with them. She laughed as she was tossed into the air and easily caught, the joyous moment caught in the wind and drifted out. MoominMama looked up from her garden, barely able to see the commotion from her location, but she smiled warmly at the three dots on the landscape, twirling against a the sea of flowers of many colors. She hummed and closed her eyes, bobbing along with the song, going about her work with a newfound step. Papa tapped his foot, pipe in mouth as he took it all in, though the pipe was quickly placed away when inspiration struck, his ink pen dancing to the beat upon the wind. Too-Ticky and Mymble Jr. locked hands, the two taking advantage of the song and dancing with each other, the world forgotten as they locked eyes. 

The moment was only a few minutes, yet it seemed as though the world had frozen in place so the people could take as long as they wanted to enjoy the music. Little My hopped a bit away from her two friends, twirling and skipping within a patch of daisies. This gave Moomin another chance to hold onto Snufkin's free hand as they danced together once again. The ivory troll giggled, his smile shining brighter than the sun and he gazed upon his companion. Feeling a bit mischievous, he tightened his hold, placing an arm about his middle before dipping him low. This time, he had no chance to stop his hat from falling away and landing in a patch of white carnations. The sunlight caught in his auburn eyes and locks, gaining a tiny of gold. The beautiful sight made Moomin's breath catch on his throat, unable to stop himself from staring. However, his back was quick to remind him how difficult it was to hold such a position and he pulled the Mumrik back up to him, the smaller body colliding gently with his silken fur. They shared a laugh, a lovely end to such a fantastic song. Even though there was no need to be so close, neither of them moved away. After their merriment, they continued to stare at one another, not minding the lack of space at all. 

Little My scoffed at them, rolling her eyes up towards the ever azure sky, yet made no comment other than a smirk of knowing. It took them ages to get to this point, no need to ruin it for them. She merely hummed the tune, continuing her dance towards the tall blue house with the red roof, deciding now was the perfect time to see if MoominMama had any cookies to finish off such a wonderful day. 

There were no words exchanged, only the sounds of nature swirling around them and huffs of their own breathing. Brown met blue and refused to leave the reunion. Hands were lovingly held within soft paws, the fur tickling exposed skin. Both grinned broadly, the sunlight resting upon their shoulders. It made Moomin's fur glisten like freshly fallen slow, giving him sick a handsome appearance that Snufkin had nearly forgotten about the world around them. His companion, however, did. He was so lost in the Mumrik that he felt they were alone on the Earth, no one else, but them. 

Caught up in the moment, his brain didn't even register moving forward until his muzzle bumped into Snufkin's, gentle nuzzling him lovingly. The Mumrik tensed, not expecting it at the least, but he quickly fell into it, returning the touch with his own nuzzling. The wind tossed petals of flowers around them, dancing with the wind while the birds continued the happy tune.

Yes, today, was certainly a beautiful day.


	3. Home ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place like home.

Fists banged against the dark wooden door. Anger made them loud. The fear, frantic. Yet, he had known that they'd bring him no salvation. He was trapped here. Locked away by a cruel woman who truly thought that this would be for the best, that she was some saint saving him from the wilds. 

It was sickening how many people there were that thought just as she did. That they were doing them a favor, locking them up and 'straightening them out.' The other children didn't seem to mind so much, sadly might even be used to it and fully believe she means well. It made perfect sense, considering the one girl even told him that if he'd behave then he wouldn't be in the closet so much. Though, in fairness, it was more of a cupboard than a closet. It would have been a cute hideaway for the children if there wasn't a lock on the outside and nothing but darkness within. A silent void that easily lets minds wander and fears to mount on top of one another. 

"You can't do this! I know my rights!" His shouts were futile, but he needed to do something... To be heard rather than remain in the shadows alone. How ironic, is it not? He left in the Winter to be alone, yet now the very loneliness he sought was breaking him. Maybe, it was because he knew Spring was soon arriving and his usual destination was still so far away. On that very first day, where the flowers start to poke through the snow, they'd be expecting him. Their ears would listen for the melody of his harmonica, eyes trained in the distance for his figure. Well, Moomin certainly will, while the others would follow, for who wouldn't want to follow that wonderful troll? 

What would Moomin think if Snufkin didn't show up? Perhaps not much at first, but what if a few days passed? A week? What if he couldn't escape and a whole month passes? Moomin would surely give up on him and probably decide that Snufkin had moved on and would likely never return. Perhaps, one day, even forget about him. 

And although it would be for the best, that very notion hurt. No one should care for a vagabond such as he. He should just be a distant memory, not holding much weight in anyone's heart, yet... The idea of Moomin forgetting about him completely was so painful. He was the only reason he returned to Moomin Valley every Spring and would remain there till all of the leaves had fallen off the trees and snow began to descend from the heavens. For years, it had been this way and he wanted desperately to continue that tradition. 

"You can't keep me here! I have to get back to Moomin Valley once Spring comes!" He pleaded to any ears listening on the other side, but there were currently none to hear him. With a final pound to the door, he slid down to the cold floor, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill. No. He will not cry here, he decided. He will not give that wretched woman the satisfaction. He will stay strong. He will escape. He will return to his friend. He was determined, after all, and nothing will stop him from seeing those bright blue eyes shine in the sun once again. 

  


  


_  
_

_________________________________________

_If only his mind didn't wander so far away._  
_________________________________________

_  
_

Weeks have passed since his capture and every attempt of fleeing this horrid building had all been in vain. He swore that woman had to be part bat, for if he so much breathed the wrong way she seemed to appear almost out of nowhere to berade him, or even lock him back up in the dreaded closet and it was there that he was sitting once again. He could hear the children playing on the other side, a rare occasion to be had indoors for them, even when it was raining. Spring had already begun and with it the rains to promise new blooms had fell. They slammed into the side of the structure, almost like the little drops were trying to break it down to free him. How he wished they could. Unlike his first few nights, he didn't carry on and strike his hands against the wood. He learned his lesson after emerging with bruised fists and splinters in his skin one too many times. Even now bandages were wrapped around his fingers, mainly from his latest attempt to escape where he cut them on the barbed wire of the fence. 

Had this been the first orphanage he had been forced into? Definitely not. But, this was indeed the longest. The lady of the building wasn't as strict and ruthless as others he came across, but she certainly did think highly of herself and her charitable nature. Every ruler smacking his knuckles, every night he'd slept in here, every lecture, every punishment was all to _'help'_ him. She was such a kind and generous soul to give her all to ensure he was a good child who wouldn't bother any potential parents, though, none ever came to see them. And if people did, he certainly never saw them. A couple of children seemed to have gone, though he liked to believe they were lucky and escaped while he had her distracted. Unlikely, but it was one of few things to give him hope. With each day passing in the season, he felt as though life was being drained out of him. His mind would often wander to those sun glistened hills where the scent of flowers seemed to always be in the fresh air. How the warmth of the sky graced all of those who walked underneath it, the smiles of every villager as you walked by them after exchanging greetings... Yes, Moomin Valley was indeed a wonderful place and while he wasn't there, his heart certainly was. He could practically hear the joyous laughter of his friends as they played in the sunshine, the babbling brook he always loved to fish in, the gentle hum of MoominMama as she set about her chores for the day... 

He may be a vagabond, not meant to have a home, but... To him, Moomin Valley was his home. Although the interactions might tire him and his soul would feel the need to travel, it always brought him back. And now that he wasn't there after the sun had already come to warm the Earth, it was destroying him. Never had he felt so needy for socialization. How it pained him that he might not hear the familiar sounds of the Valley, or to see the residents. Especially Moomin. The kind and gentle. The adventurous and playful. The golden hearted and purest soul. The very first time he met Moomin, he knew there was something special about him. Something that kept drawing him back. Yes, the Valley was beautiful and welcoming, but it was definitely Moomin that lured him, for many places he had seen on his travels were just as beautiful, but none had anything close to that special. 

Was Moomin worried about him? 

No. Definitely not, he decided. For, it wasn't he that brought Moomin to him the moment he'd come in the Spring, but the stories of his adventures. His mind was set, knowing that no one would care about him, for what was there to care about? He was simply a child, well, not much of one anymore, still shy of being an adult, yet still too young for many to believe he should be on his own. One with a known history of barely keeping to one place for long and to prefer the company of no one, but himself. If he hadn't seen so much of this world already, then one would certainly find him dull. He preferred lazy sunny days with a fishing rod in his hand. A glorified fisherman, if you will. No one remarkable enough to be remembered for long, even if few told him otherwise. Though, he blamed his slight celebrity on his rebellious nature and how often he found himself coming into wars with park keepers. A tradition not started by him, yet one he decided to keep on going. 

He hugged his knees close, listening to the pitter patter of the rain, a song so soothing that he dearly wished he could accompany it. However, his possessions had been taken away, along with his harmonica. The only thing she allowed were the clothes he wore and even that she had tried to take away and give him something more... Suitable. 

"Moomin..." His voice choked up, the stinging behind his eyes declaring the war between them and the tears he desperately held back. No... He already told himself. He wasn't going to cry here. "Please, Moomin... Don't forget me..." It was a silent prayer, one undeserved, by one he selfishly hoped was true. Hopefully as Moomin played in the sunlight of the valley, he would turn to the bridge they always met up and remember the traveler with the green pointed cap who either held a fishing rod, or his harmonica. If not him, then perhaps he'll hear a song. Just anything... Anything to not be completely forgotten... 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_Before he even knew it, the season had changed... And so did his will.  
__________________________________________

They were playing again. He could hear their laughter and screams from here, in the darkness of the cupboard, which he swore was beginning to become his own with how often he found himself locked away. It had been another futile escape and he had almost made it if not for this stupid collar that dreaded woman placed on him. His fingers dug underneath it, pulling at it in hopes it'll break away, but the leather proved to be too strong. The cursed bell chimed, mocking his attempts at trying to remove it. 

They were outside, most likely enjoying the warm sunshine of Summer. Over a whole season... Snufkin had never been so late. A week, that's the longest he had been away. A week... Surely, they had all decided he wasn't returning by now. They might not even remember him anymore... Why would they, really? He was no one. He did join them on their adventures occasionally, but only when Moomin asked, of course. He was a solitary creature at heart... Though right now, his heart ached in a different way. Even if they no longer remembered him... He'd still like to see Moomin Valley, even if just for one last time. To see that Moomin and his friends were doing alright without him. He was sure they were, but he still wanted to know... He could practically see them now, probably on the beach collecting beautiful seashells. Moomin would probably make a necklace for his mother and SnorkMaiden. 

His chest tightened, feeling as though it could break as he pictured them. Laughing, splashing in the waves and digging in the sand. Maybe they'd play a trick on that nasty AntLion that threatened to eat SnorkMaiden before. They'd probably remain there late, watching the sun set over the horizon before returning home from their little adventure. MoominMama would surely make them all a wonderful dinner where Moomin would present his crafted gift to her. 

A small smile twisted his lips, the tears he tried desperately to hold on finally coming out at those fond memories he had back in Moomin Valley. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_It was all he had left of them now... Memories.  
__________________________________________

A stick beat at the wooden door, jostling him out from his daydreams of better places. He wiped away at his face, hoping all of his tears would be gone. 

"Now, young man... Hopefully you learned your lesson this time!" The nasally voice barked at him, the latch clicking against the wood as it was unlocked. "Never had I taken care of such an impudent brat!" She flung it wide open, a sign that meant he was to come out of the closet. He sighed quietly, crawling on his hands and knees, not even flinching when new splinters broke into his skin.

"What on Earth am I going to do with you?" She harumphed, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Dark, nearly black eyes scowled down onto him as he stood, not bothering to dust himself off, even though he could feel the layers clouding on him. "I can't even see your silly hat anymore!" 

His gaze fell to the floor, taking a newfound interest in the floorboards beneath his feet, or lack thereof. Nothing obscured his observation, save for that cursed bell she forced upon him, for there was nothing else there. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_Invisibly wasn't new to him. Though he had never vanished completely before.  
__________________________________________

Handprints stained the glass panes before him, his weak breaths forming a light fog against them. What little bit was left of his heart and soul were sinking further into the pits of despair, the colors of the leaves bringing a newfound sorrow. 

Soon, Winter will arrive... 

He could feel it in the air, the chilled winds bringing forth the clouds that will drape snow over the landscape. The usual prickling under his skin that came about this time of year didn't surface. No... He still longed for those hills. He desperately wanted to leave, to feel the freedom he once knew, but more than anything... He wanted to see Moomin again... Just once would suit him. At least before he was truly forgotten. 

A new attachment came with the collar now, a leash latched into the wall to ensure that he'd remain there. He knew it was pointless to escape now, as only tools could break through the screws holding him to this horrible prison. He'd much have rather been left in the closet to die than this. Chained like a badly behaved mutt. The children had long forgotten him, mainly since the 'ghost kid' they labeled him as, wouldn't play with them. They were much too noisy for him and brought too many memories with them. None were particularly that bad, just... Lonesome. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

__

_He just remembered it being so noisy in that house... How the woods had been his only peace. He traveled further and further into them... Then one day, he just just kept walking, never turning back._

___________________________________________

His heart fluttered with desperation, hands shaking horribly as they tried to wield the flimsy butter knife. It threatened to break under the strain of trying to push the nails out from within the wall, the pieces of metal being the only real things keeping him trapped to this spot. The lady of the orphanage was currently distracted, the children being rowdier was of late at the news of Christmas being only a few days away. The wooden utensil would slip through his numbed fingers, crashing to the floor, but he was quick to grab it and have at it once more. 

He refused to be trapped here another Spring. He refused to die in this wretched place. 

_'Please... Please!'_ His mouth opened to speak his plea, but no sound came, only breath that fogged his vision for a spell. It was so cold... Why was it so cold in here? He was sure she made the fire not long ago... 

"Madam, what is that? What is that?" He could hear them chanting the question, though he could care less what it was about. 

"I don't know, children! Just stay inside. We'll be alright here!" With a snap, the knife finally turned into two, though it mattered little. He dropped it to his knees, fingers fumbling over the bit he managed to push free, yanking with what little strength he had. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

__

_The joy he felt as the last nail hit the wooden floor with a cling was indescribable._

___________________________________________

The snow crunched underneath the bottom of his boots, his feet not ever stopping since he managed to slip past the gate. He could feel his hands stinging, most likely from fresh cuts obtained from the fence he slipped past, but he didn't care. He finally did it. He was free! 

He would have shouted if he could. Whooped and hollered into the cloudy skies above, bringing fresh snow into the woods he ran through. His fingers tightened around the cold metal, ensuring that it was still with him. His other possessions were long gone, but thankfully he managed to salvage his harmonica. He could hear shouts of alarm coming from the direction he came, yet he didn't dare look back. No, he'll never look back at that horrible place. That _prison._

"Child, get back here! Get back here _now!_ " The lady of the orphanage cried out, voice trembling with an odd fear, but it was nearly an echo at the distance his frantic feet already covered, the chimes of the bell and wobbly footprints being the only indicators of his escape. He grinned, letting out another silent hurrah, even jumping with his glee. He didn't mind how the cold sunk through his clothing, nor how it broke into his bones like ice was forming onto them... He didn't until it became almost unnaturally cold. With each step it seemed Winter intensified. The smile flipped over, caution making his feet walk slower, breath fogging the air around him. Each intake made his lungs ache, throat scratchy, eyes stinging, threatening to freeze. 

He felt this kind of cold before... Oddly enough, it had been in the Summer of all seasons... When she arrived. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_The Groke  
__________________________________________

Just as the image crossed his mind, her figure was soon in his sight. He shuddered, stopping as she loomed toward him, those odd eyes seeming to gaze directly into his own, sending more of a chill than her very presence. The Groke's ever open mouth was twisted down, eyebrows furrowed as though concerned. She had stopped her advancement, causing him to wonder if she could somehow see him. 

_What are you doing here?_ He mouthed the words, voice still unable to protrude from the invisible cloak that covered his existence. The Groke was a peculiar creature, being something like an overly hairy platypus with no tail. Many feared her, but the residents of Moomin Valley, mainly those of MoominHouse, came to know her as simply a lonely creature. The Groke, despite the tales, wasn't a horrid nightmare that would turn you to ice with a single touch, well, not intentionally unless you angered her. 

However, it was odd that she'd appear here of all places. From what he gathered, she had taking a liking to Moomin Valley, much like he had, only she would go there in Winter, most likely not wanting to permanently harm the landscape, like she had done to MoominMama's roses on her visit those warm nights. The memories made his heart ache, all being very fond ones as they included Moomintroll, yet the pain made him more determined. No matter what laid ahead, he was going back. At least one final time. 

The Groke made no comment, though he never really heard her speak before, other than a wail upon the wind. He wasn't sure if she could speak any other way. Instead, she tilted her head, a soft groan that lilted, much like a question was being said. She seemed... Sad. More so than usual. While he avoided her, simply because it was just too cold to be near, he did sometimes see her before heading South as Winter arrived. She rarely appeared happy, though it was more of a blank expression if anything. 

_Can you see me?_ It seemed unlikely, but she wasn't exactly a normal creature. It wouldn't be too shocking if a lonely creature such as she could see the invisible, or at least sense them, much like Too-Ticky could. 

The Groke tilted her head to the other side, pondering said question, nodding slightly, before shaking her head no. 

_So... You can sense me somehow..._ She nodded at that statement. 

_My voice... Can you hear it?_ The Groke became still, thinking on it, only to create the same motion to the first. It troubled Snufkin, as it was strange she knew what he was asking if she only could sense him. But, possibly... She might be able to read his mind in a way. Or, he desperately wanted heard enough that a being like the Groke could understand that, enough so a voice wasn't needed. 

He became still as she shuffled forward, leaving a sheet of ice in her wake. His breathing became more shrill, having trouble taking in oxygen at such a cold, yet he refrained from moving. She stopped short, leaving a little over a foot between them. Those slender fingers raised up, pointing directly at him. He tensed as they reached forward, his instincts screaming for him to run away, to get away from this horrible chill that emitted from her, but, he knew she was no threat, well, not an intentional threat. He hadn't angered her, not that he knew off, and she didn't seem particularly angry at this moment, only sad. Still, his breath stopped as they came closer, eyes closing as he braced himself to become nothing but ice. 

But, it didn't happen. The cold that'd end his life kept itself at bay. His eyes only opened at the small chime of a bell. They glanced down, seeing she had it between two of her fingers, the silver becoming covered in cold. With a simple tug, the chain holding it snapped, the intensity of the chill freezing the leather enough that it, too, broke from the gentle pull, falling from his neck and into the snow, already lost within the white. His fingers wrapped around where the collar used to dig in, a smile easily taking place on his face at the sense of freedom that came over him. He gazed up at the Groke, who grinned back, stepping away so she didn't accidentally turn him into a Snufcicle. 

_Thank you._ He mouthed to her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, though they didn't spill. Wouldn't shock him if they froze in place. Although definitely grateful, he knew if he stayed longer that he'd freeze to death. It was no fault of her... That's just how it sadly was. But, he made a mental note to find a way to thank her properly for this. He couldn't determine if she came here simply because he had been there, for how would she have known him to be there, but he felt it was because of her that he was finally able to get free. 

He tipped his hat in gratitude, smiling as she nodded in understanding, her own smile not fading. She still moved back, even as he stepped around and began to race to the North. There was a place he needed to be. Although he might not reach there until after the first day, he was determined to get there within the Spring. He was long overdue... And there were some people he desperately wanted to see. 

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_He was going home.  
__________________________________________

The journey had been much more difficult than all his other trips, though at those times he had a tent and several supplies to aid him. It had been much too long since he had to survive with barely anything to his name. His arms wrapped around his frame, much smaller than it had been in quite awhile. If MoominMama saw him now, she'd have a few words to say about it, he was sure... Well... Even if he did arrive, it wasn't like she'd be able to see him anyway. He shuddered at the crisp wind, the cold warmer compared to his encounter with the Groke, however the further North he went the more the chill seemed to bite at him. 

His body was crying for him to seek shelter, or to at least stop and make a campfire to warm his trembling body... But, that would cost time and he had already wasted so much of that back at the orphanage. The snow had come to a stop, making now the best time to keep going till it descended again. There was still so much distance left to cover... It felt like he was never going to make it, but that wasn't going to be the case. No. He made that promise to himself and he was not someone to make them lightly. He always did his best to keep them, might as well give himself the same treatment. 

He tipped his hat down, still unused to how he could still see through the brim of it. It was just so unnatural to see nothing obscuring his vision when it really should have. It made him wonder about Ninny, how did she feel when she became nothing at all? He had become invisible before, but it never went beyond his hands and tail... That tail being something that he never saw visible again after it vanished the second time... He only really knew it was there when it'd flicker within the grass, or he slept on it wrong. He was so used to it not being there, that it might as well have never been. 

His feet paused as the sights around him began to look much more familiar. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed further ahead, seeing the large teeth of the Earth bite into the wool of the sky sheep. He beamed at them, feeling warmth overcome him at the sight. The Lonely Mountains... Just over them was the beautiful valley that had been calling to him for a year now...

  
___________________________________________

__

__

_Home.  
__________________________________________

The song of the birds echoed over the hills, glistening from newly melted snow, the winds breathing warmth into the Valley. The sun covered the land, shimmering with gold, making the Earth all the more beautiful. Snufkin gazed from the line of trees, a large grin plastered on his features, tears trickling down. 

It all looked like a wonderful dream to him. So much so that he was nearly convinced this wasn't real. That he was still trapped in that horrid closet, his mind just wandering so far away from his predicament... However, the exhaustion clinging onto him, the pain in his limbs from the long trek was enough to ensure him that he was, indeed awake. 

He breathed it all in, sighing out the crisp, clean air, the motion making not a single sound. Even his steps caused no noise, like he had become nothing more than a ghost to the world. However, unlike the ghosts he had met before, he had a heartbeat. One that felt weightless in it's joy, pumping with so much vigor from the anticipation. Never had he been so happy to return... Never had he felt so much at home.

_I'm home._ His eyes were focused on a building in the distance, the blue and red striking out against the landscape of green. His smile wobbled, heart puttering at the sight of it... The bridge he always reunited with Moomin just a small distance away from that beautiful structure where he felt more at home than anywhere else on this planet. He felt anxious, unsure if he really should come to their doorstep... But, he came all this way. His mind and body was tired, but his heart urged him to continue, to see that lovely troll once more... 

But, it wouldn't really mark his return without a little song, would it? 

His fingers clasped around the silver, bringing the shimmering instrument to his mouth. It, too, had faded from the world, most likely from being in his possession over the Winter, but he had learned that while it couldn't be seen, it at least could still be heard. 

With a gentle breath, the first few notes began to play, the melody easily joining the wind in a dance across the Valley. Instinctively, he shut his eyes, beginning his march to the bridge. The woodland creatures poked their heads out of their dens, at first excited by the music, only to become bewildered at seeing nothing. The birds twittered, wanting to sing along, but too startled by the lack of presence behind it. They were so used to seeing the green cladden vagabond that when they didn't, it struck them. Especially the small brown critter who was the first to jump at the sound, racing out to greet the traveler. He tilted his head at the open space, clearly hearing the song, but... No Snufkin. And before long, the melody passed, making it's way to it's usual destination. He watched, even though there was nothing to watch, until it became a whisper in the breeze.

The notes carried on forward, traversing swifter than the wind, eager to be heard. Especially by one in particular. 

Snufkin was still quite a distance down the path, the bridge still in perfect sight when a shout reached him. His heart leapt at the familiarity behind it, pressing into his rib cage like it wanted to crawl out and rush ahead. Even with the pull becoming stronger than ever, he kept his slow pace, a weight within his mind being the only thing keeping him from listening to his heart. 

How would Moomin react to him not being there? The troll was quite familiar with invisibility, knowing a few of the things that even caused it... Would he be mad at him? It seemed unlikely, but it had been a whole year... No. No, Moomin wasn't like that. He was very understanding and would be quick to realize that it wasn't Snufkin's intention at all to be so, so late. 

But, the worry was still there. The panic that Moomin would think less of him, possibly hate him... 

_**"Snufkin!!"**_ The cry tore through his doubts, the white figure swiftly approaching. His paws were a flurry and Snufkin was sure he had never seen the troll move so fast in his life. He continued to play, his chest beginning to ache from his heart continuing it's erratic pace. Before he knew it, his own pace picked up, still short of a run as he was concentrated on his music, knowing that it was the only sound he could produce, the only real way of alerting his dear friend where he even was. 

_**"Snufkin!!"**_ Moomin had reached their bridge, way before the vagabond even could. He chuckled at the sight of him, bouncing on his place, eyes glistening with so much joy that it was absolutely painful to look at... Almost as much as it hurt to see the usual roundness seem smaller, thinner than when he would awake from Winter. Closer inspection indicated dark rings around those bright eyes, those very windows being puffy and though he had been sobbing not long ago. In fact, he could still see the trails of his tears... 

_'Oh, Moomin...'_ His own tears began to spill, making his tune take a saddening tone. He had been hurting, too. His thoughts of the wonderful troll ever forgetting him were easily dashed away. How could he ever have even thought that his friend would ever forget anyone? He was far too kind, far too generous and pure to forget a soul, especially anyone blessed enough to be called a friend by him. 

"... Snufkin?" Moomin's voice cracked, brows furrowing as his head tilted in confusion. His ears pricked, listening at the song, growing all the more concerned at how loud it was, yet had yet to see his friend. "Snuf?" He walked forward, paw extended, trying to feel the air before him. Snufkin stopped in the middle of the bridge, where they'd often meet on the first day of Spring... His body trembled, tears still falling, though he wasn't sure if it was from pain, or happiness any longer, his chest constricting from so many different emotions now that it was making his head spin. It even made his song take an odd turn, flowing between sadness and joy with each note. It faltered slightly as a gentle paw finally made contact, brushing against his sleeve. It jumped back, held up to its owners fluffy chest in alarm. 

"Snufkin..?" His name barely came out from his lips, the very body part trembling, eyes welling up with tears. He reached out again, touching the arm once more, following it up until it was placed against Snufkin's cheek, feeling dampness pouring down like his own. It was then that the vagabond found himself unable to play, pulling the instrument away from himself, leaning into the warm touch. His hand landed in the other's, taking a deep breath from how wonderful it felt... 

_'Moomin... I missed you...'_ He desperately wished he could be heard, but alas, not a single sound left him. He watched those beautiful eyes shimmer, a strangled sob escaping, before he was yanked into a tight embrace, one he expected, yet was still startled by. His face was buried in the fluff, some strands shedding off and gathering on his clothes. 

"Oh... Snufkin!" Moomin cried out, knees wobbling as he fought to continue to stand. He nuzzled into him, feeling the brim of his hat knocking into the side of his face, but he didn't care. "I missed you so much..! I-I... I didn't know if you'd ever come back!" 

_'For awhile, I didn't know either...'_ He would have chuckled if it weren't so true... Trapped in a dark closet, the void so dense that it didn't matter how long he remained within, he couldn't see anything. It was like being asleep, but fully aware of his surroundings. Only he couldn't escape to the realm of dreams... Dreams that could take him away. All he had was his memories, his imagination... Though, they always took him here. To this beautiful land. To his wonderful Moomintroll. _'But, I'm here now... I'm finally home.'_


	4. Listen to the Rain ❁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even rainy days are beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than how I usually write my chapters, but it's nice and sweet. ^w^

There was just something about Moominvalley that Snufkin could never get enough of. While many would scowl at a dreary day, cursing the rain for taking the sun away, he personally found it to be just as beautiful as the sunlight. True, there wasn't as much one could do when the sky itself cried, but he found himself fascinated by the beauty of it, one often lost to other eyes.

The pitter patter of each drop hitting the foliage, rattling the leaves with the force underneath each one. How they'd crash into the ground with more of a thump, or a plink into a puddle. The whoosh of the wind, brushing against the blades of grass, their color darkened like the rest of the Earth, however the drops still glistened from the light shining down from the silver lining, rolling amongst the dark wool of the clouds. 

The rain. A song of nature that was often left to sing alone, a solo performance that deserved more attention than it really got. He shut him eyes, taking it all within him, only allowing a hum of appreciation to escape, least he accidentally disturbed it's performance. 

But, it wasn't he who broke the peace.

"Snufkin! What are you doing just standing out in the rain like this?!" 

With a grin, he turned to his latest company, unable to find himself to even be a smidgen upset, for any moment spent with Moomin was one he cherished dearly. He said nothing, merely chuckling when a light blue umbrella nearly knocked into his hat as it was thrust forward to hurriedly provide shelter. 

"Look at you! You're drenched! Do you want to catch a cold?!" Moomin fussed over him, batting away droplets from the rim of the green cap, the action only causing his fur to become damp. 

"Apologies. I guess I just got lost in the rain that I didn't even realize." He smiled, the chill of the evening completely lost from the warmth he felt gazing into those crystal eyes. They flickered with worry, but there was a brightness to them, much like the smile stretched underneath the troll's snout. 

Even in a moment where he was meant to scold the vagabond for such a silly action, he couldn't help but feel endeared by him. There was something just so... Snufkin of it. If it had been anyone else, he'd think them a loon. Still... It would be no good for him to fall ill simply from a chill. 

"Oh, Snufkin. What am I to do with you?" Moomin shook his head with a laugh, reaching out to take hold of his hand, enjoying the feeling of his pads making contact with skin. "Come, let's go inside MoominHouse. Mama has a fire going that will help get you dry in no time!" 

"I suppose... Though, it'd be such a shame to waste a beautiful day indoors..." Caramel irises watched the clear droplets continue to sweep down, sunlight breaking through the grey to cast it's beams onto them, lining them with sparkling colors. Moomin raised a brow at this, but didn't say much of the matter, only gazing out to where his friend observed the serenity of the world. He personally didn't understand it, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. It was another aspect that fascinated him about the Mumrik... How he witnessed the world. Moomin often wished he could see through those Earthern eyes, just to see how he saw the world he cherished so much. Even if it was for a moment. 

Almost as though he could hear those thoughts, Snufkin pulled him in closer, mostly so Moomin was further under the umbrella to prevent him from getting soaked. No need for both of them to get sick, right? With a finger to his lips, he signaled the troll to remain silent. His friend needed no second bidding. Pricking his ears forward, he listened intently to everything around him, from the drumming of the pellets cascading down onto the cloth of the umbrella, to the oh so gentle breathing of the one next to him. Without realizing it, his own breath became in sync, eyes shutting so he could better take it all in. The nip in the breeze that flowed past, ruffling his fur and bringing condensation to them. The trickling of the gathering water streaming down from the hillsides. The heat in the small space left between him and Snufkin... How the area around them, captured underneath the parasol, was comfortable and so tranquil that if it wasn't for the constant cold attacking him from his unprotected sides that he, truly, could have gotten lost to it all as well. 

He sighed, still not fully getting it, but understanding some at least. His mind just wouldn't rest, so consumed with worry for his friend who was completely soaked, not to mention how his mind was filled with a constant thumping, his heart too content with how close he was too the vagabond that it refused to remain silent, wanting to declare it's love for the boy so loud that those over the Lonely Mountains could hear of it. 

Thankfully though, one's heart couldn't scream out loud their desires, not without a voice and a pair of lungs to project them. He knew that Snufkin wouldn't want that kind of attention an action like that would bring. 

"We really ought to head inside, Snuf." He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the tranquility too much that his loved was experiencing. He pressed his snout against his cheek to further gain his attention. 

"I suppose we should." Snufkin relented, not leaning into the troll as he typically would in favor of keeping him as dry as he possibly could. Instead, he compromised by giving a quick peck just above his nose, smiling at how those little white ears pricked upward at the action. 

His Moomintroll was certainly too adorable for words. 

"I don't want you being out here too long... You're dreadful to deal with when sick." He laughed at the indignant look that crossed his love's face, ears folding back as he glared at him. He tipped the umbrella away from himself, dashing out from the shelter and back into the pouring rain. His boots splashed up mud and water as he raced towards MoominHouse, his merriment only increasing at the _"Ohhh, you!!"_ that rumbled behind him. 

"I'm the _one_ dreadful to deal with indeed! At least it's only when I'm sick and not just a personality trait like a certain Mumrik I know!" Moomin shouted after him, giving chase, and although he tried to give the appearance of being upset, the wide grin on his face completely broke the facade, all his threats clearly just jests that no one would ever take seriously. "I should have just left you in the rain!"


End file.
